KAZE
by rainbowbabes
Summary: The story starts when May and Leon first performance.What if Leon did not bother to save May.What if it was Kagome who saved her. Y/K/L S/K
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone

Hey everyone. Rainbowbabes here, hope you guys like this story. I will be updating some more stories. For your information, flame is not allowed is this fanfic. Don't like then don't even bother commenting. THANK YOU!

"Stupid fluffy, had to drag me to watch this stupid performance" mumbled Kagome.

Kagome and Sesshomaru had a bet and the loser has to fulfill one wish from the winner. This is where she is now, sitting and pouting beside Sesshomaru where they were sat to the nearest to the stage. At least he did not force her to change her clothing.

Flashback

Kagome went to fetch Sesshomaru with her red Lamborghini. When he saw her, a displeased growl rumbled from his chest.

Kagome let her hair down with black shades on. She wore a black oversize hoodie. She wore slightly tight low rise jeans with several chains hanging. On both hand, she wore fingerless glove. She wore a black sneaker with skulls over it.

"Would it kill you to wear something proper" sigh Sesshomaru.

"Hey! What's wrong with my outfit, anyway it is soo much better than yours. Look at you, you look like a nerd!" exclaimed Kagome.

Sesshomaru looked down at his attire, he wore long sleeve white shirt which the sleeves are folded to the elbow and a slightly tight dark jeans with a white belt.

"This Sesshomaru does not look like a nerd, neither does your outfit is _cooler _than mine."

"Whatever can we just go" after that was said Kagome drove to Kaleido Stage.

When they reached, Kagome was still grumbling under her breath which could be heard by Sesshomaru. "_At least I'm not like Mr. I got an ice Popsicle stuck in my ass, who got on the headlines for being gay."_However that one particular comment cause the cat and mouse chase to begin.

"Could you repeat again dear imouto" asked Sesshomaru with a playful gleam in his eyes.

Kagome replied "oh nothing I was just saying what a handsome, kind and GAY brother I have"

After that was said, she quickly dash in towards the entrance but was caught up by Sesshomaru. "Kuso!"

"You should know that dogs are always faster than foxes" said Seshomaru with a hint of humor. Kagome was changed to a fox demon by the shikon no tama as it decided that Kagome will be its protector until she died. She had not gone home to Japan for very long because the well has closed up and now was not the time to go back.

He carried Kagome by the back of shirt causing many people to stare. "Wow, who are those hotties" thought the women in the audience.

End of flashback

They were waiting for the show to begin when a man came to introduce himself.

"Good afternoon Mr. Taisho, I am very grateful to have your presence here. However may I have the delight to know who this young fella is?" asked Karlos.

"It's none of your freakin business" said Kagome coldly.

"Kagome" said Sesshomaru in a stern voice.

"Fine fine, sorry for my rudeness. My name is Kagome Higurashi Taisho, stepsister of Sesshomaru" said Kagome in the same tone

Karlos was shocked, he had thought that she was a _he_. Sesshomaru's stepsister was known for her sharp sight. She had created her own company at the age of nineteen and now her company is prospering. "I have to observe her reaction to the performance."

Finally after awhile the show started, Sarah started the show off by singing. Her voice was beautiful enough to make Kagome sit up. "Not bad, I wonder how is the rest of the performance gonna be. It may not be a boring show after all" thought Kagome.

How wrong was she? She almost dozed off in the middle of Leon and May's performance but when her eyes landed on a certain purplish pinkish hair girl she immediately sat up and stare at her.

Karlos noticed the changed in Kagome posture and wondered what had caught her attention. His eyes strayed to Sora, it seems that Sora has caught the certain interest of Miss Higurashi.

The sudden gasp from the audience brought Kagome and Karlos eyes to the main character. The lead female performer is going to drop because the lead male performer did not want to save her.

"Asshole" thought Kagome. She quicky sprint and leap forward to the nearest…..


	2. Chapter 2

HEYYY People

HEYYY People! Thank you for following my story! And double thank you for _those_ who reviewed! Anyways sorry for the long update, I was preparing for finale examinations for primary school. Anyways sorry Beatrice, I'll listen to you and update.. And this is also part of your birthday gift. HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEATRICE!

She reached for the nearest trapeze and swung towards May. The audience gasped at Kagome's sudden appearance. She grabbed May's hand and pulled her up gently. Kagome swung pass Leon and whispered into his ear "aren't you forgetting something?" It was loud enough for the audience to hear.

May peered upwards and marveled at Kagome's face. She leant against her head and felt bumps, "YOU'RE A GIRL!" She shouted, all here dreams about them falling in love and getting married shattered.

Kagome looked down and smirk._ What an interesting girl._ Well its time to return her now, she leaped to where Leon was and swung beneath him but not before saying a few words of her choice. JERK. Leaving May dumbstruck.

Leon narrowed his eyes but could not help but stare at her back. _Who is this girl?_ They continued with the show but with question on their minds.

Backstage

Sora was cleaning her makeup when Ken told her that someone wanted to meet her. She heard a knocked and the mysterious person came. Kagome came in to give a bouquet of blue roses to Sora. Sora was shocked, who is this person?

Seeing the clueless expression on Sora's face she couldn't help but chuckled. "I'm sad. My dearest doesn't seem to remember me." "Of course with you dressing up like _that_ and we NEED to go NOW."

"Sheesh, fluffy wouldn't kill you to relax. Fine, see you later Sora." After they left, the girls surrounded Sora asking how she knew the hot guys. Sora who was still shocked could only utter _I don't know_

"Come on fluffy, why do I have to go to that boorrrringg meeting" whined Kagome.

"You'll see." Sesshomaru smirked.

They went to Karlos office and was surprised to see Yuuri. "YURI!"

Kagome leaped into Yuuri's opened arms.

Karlos cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Ok, we are all gathered because of one thing. Kagome I would be honored if you could partner with Yuuri and perform with him in the next act."

"Nope. No, can do. If you want me to perform then I want to perform alongside with Sora."

"Kagome….please follow what Mr. Karlos. Has just said." growled Sesshomaru.

"No."

"Kagome"

"Fluffster"

"Kagome"

"No means no! I don't care!"

Kagome stuck out her tongue childishly.

"Ok ok you can perform at the side with Sora. But please stopped with the arguing, its getting annoying."

Karlos rubbed his forehead, trying to soothe his headache.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and gave him an award winning smile, "it always works."

Sesshomaru growled, angry at himself for falling in her trap.

"Damn kitsute."

"Ok so its decided, Kagome will be performing at the sides with Sora. Since there is no objection…"

He was interrupted by a knock and someone came in……

OK everyone. Its finally done. I'll update untitled soon. While you wait for me to update, can you help me thing of any title for my first story 'untitled'.

THANK YOU!

R&R!

:D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, everybody. Thank you for all the reviews. They gave me lots of courage to continue the story and think of new ideas. Secondly, I'll do my very best to lengthen it, since some of the reviews said it was too short. Anyways, thanks again to those who has been following the story. Don't like the story then don't bother to flame.

A head of sliver hair came in with a scowled on his face.

"With her abilities, she is worthy to be my partner not some puny side character." said Leon.

"What role I perform as is none of your business, besides who was to be your partner, Mr. Arrogant Jerk." Kagome said coolly.

"I agree with Miss. Kagome there. She has the rights to choose what role she wants to play." said karlos.

"But…whatever." said Leon

Leon's POV

Why should I care about her. I still got two more candidates vying to be my partner.

End of Leon's POV

"Come on lets go for lunch and see what we've missed out it each other's lives" said Kagome as grabbed onto Yuuri's arm.

This action caused Leon to grit his teeth and clenched his fists. These actions did not pass Sesshomaru though…

Sesshomaru's POV

Looks like someone is interested in my precious imouto

End of Sesshomaru's POV

Unknown to them, excluding Sesshomaru and Kagome, didn't know someone was outside eavesdropping.

Outside

May clenched her fists as she gritted her teeth. Seething to herself, how dare she try to steal Leon from her. Even if she was her savior doesn't mean she would give Leon to her.

Kagome sensing another presence outside the door could not help but add her two cents in. "Didn't your parents tell you that eavesdropping is very rude. If you continue griting your teeth they're gonna break." Kagome smirked to herself.

Yuuri who was closest to the door opened only to have May falling at his feet. She quickly stood up, dusting herself, sputtering at herself trying to find excuses as to why she was there in the first place.

Leon narrowed his eyes at the embarrassment his temporary partner had bought upon him. May feeling displeasure quickly apologized. "I'm sorry Leon. I won't do it again. I can be like Higurashi san. Please let me remain as your partner."

Leon did not even give May a glance and just walked off as he flicked his hair off his shoulder. All May could do was trail after him like a lost puppy. Kagome couldn't stand this sight of May being bullied. She stalked and blocked Leon's way. "Apologise." Kagome gave him an icy glare.

Thinking that Kagome wanted to get closer to Leon quickly pushed her to one side. Saying she did not need her help. Caught off by May's sudden push, Kagome almost fell. Lucky for Yuuri to be nearby caught Kagome. Seeing this Sesshomaru growled showing his displeasure.

_How dare that puny human dare push my beloved imouto._ He was about to go over to that girl when the man who demanded Kagome to be his partner spun around and grabbed the girl's arm.

"Don't you ever dare lay a single finger on Miss Higurashi. Undersatnd?" He spoked icily. After that was said, he spun around and walked away.

Sesshomaru and Yurri glared at her, feeling all the glares directing her, she couldn't help but say "why do you side her!"

After that was said she ran away. Kagome felt guilty but quickly dismissed the feeling and went for lunch.

The Next Day….

Kagome had arrived Kaleido Stage in the early morning with her arms full with two boxes. When she stepped into the hall, she was surprised by a group of people including Sora welcoming her to Kaleido Stage.

Kagome was soon assisted by Ken and Yuuri. Once she had given the boxes to them, before she could even utter a single thank. A blured of pink figure jumped towards Kagome, thanks to Kagome good reflexes she caught Sora and spun her in circles.

Sora giggled as few strands of her hair hit her face. When Kagome finally put her down she was dizzy that she almost fell when Ken caught her. Looking up at Ken, Sora's face turned bright red. Ken too turned red after realizing their close proximity.

Seeing this Kagome smirked to herself, _seems like I'm going to act as cupid_. When Sora regained her balance, Kagome went forward and said seems like you remember dearest cousin.

Unknown to them, a person loomed outside. _Hmmm…she's the cousin of Sora._ Kagome looked at corner of her to spot that very presence only to find him missing…


End file.
